Brainiac 5
Brainiac 5, aka Querl Dox, is a District 8 Tribute reaped for Arena 09. He is a member of the Legion of Superheroes. He was executed just before the beginning of Arena 12 after being found out as the hacker known as Lonestar. Before The Games Brainiac 5 was born on the planet Colu right before the turn of the 31st century. Born to a line of supervillains and abandoned by his mother at birth, Brainiac 5 was raised by unfeeling Carebots in isolation. Considered state property by his world's government, he was forced to toil for the planetary interest and to hook up every night to the SleepNet to share the day's knowledge with a people that loathed him. Eventually his dangerous experiments caused his people to want him to leave Colu and he was handed off to industrialist RJ Brande to work at his company on Earth. Brainiac 5's destructive tendencies proved to be too much for Brande to handle, so he arranged to have Brainiac 5 study at the Time Institute on the planet Talus, where he was able to focus on his interest in time travel. When Brainiac 5 was fifteen, he was forcibly recruited by the United Planets government into the fledgling Legion of Superheroes. Originally an ice-cold, acerbic loner that complained anytime he was pulled away from the lab, Brainiac eventually proved to be an invaluable member of the team, often thinking up solutions to complicated problems or creating technology that helped the Legion save the day. Inventing a belt that gave him the power to manipulate forcefields allowed Brainiac to take on an effective combat role alongside his team-mates so that he didn't have to rely on intellect alone. The Legion got up to all kinds of adventures during the years they operated, fighting against corrupt dictators, sinister supervillains, and deranged cosmic entities. After a time travel accident, Brainy and some of his team-mates even spent some time in the 20th century, teaming up with heroes like Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. As time went on, the influence of Brainy's team-mates and the intervention of a cosmic entity that helped remove some of Brainy's mental walls helped him to become a warmer, kinder person, even if he never quite lost his very clinical demeanor. After Brainy and some of his team-mates went through an arduous experience where they were trapped for a year in another galaxy ruled by a genocidal dictator that turned out to their own lost, mad team-mate, the Legionnaires returned home to their own galaxy were reunited with the rest of their team again. They continued to fight for justice in the United Planets, expanding the Legion and taking on many new recruits. However, this time of prosperity was not to last. Due to their enemies, the Fatal Five, cutting down the barriers between universes, the Legion was thrown into the void between worlds. They only briefly were able to return home - just in time to see their universe fall apart, due to the Crisis taking place in the past. Lost to the void again after, the Legion were found again by their other-dimensional counterparts and enlisted in the final battle with Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Supervillains. Afterward, they returned to the void once more, deciding to wander the multiverse to find other lost souls who had fallen in between the cracks due to their universes being destroyed, too. After two years of wandering from universe to universe in their ship, helping save myriad worlds, Brainiac 5 was ripped away from his team and brought to Panem to compete in the Hunger Games. In the Games Abilities *Superintelligence *Forcefield Manipulation (blocked outside arenas) * Engineering skills * Hacking * Hand-to-hand combat Miscellaneous *Brainiac 5 periodically hacks the network under the guise of a benevolent Capitol citizen who goes by the name of "Lonestar," giving the Tributes a secure place to plot against the Capitol. * As Lonestar, he acts as a tech broker to the Tributes, periodically sneaking them technology. * He is currently pretending to be a supervillain in his face to face interactions and downplaying his intellect so that his heroic activities aren't traced to him. *He is from a team of 30+ superheroes and has served a successful term as their leader but stepped down when the emotional strain was too much. * His home universe was destroyed in a cosmic cataclysm thanks to supervillains. * He was dating his team-mate and fellow Tribute, Lyle Norg, prior to his execution. Category:The Tributes of Arena 08 Category:The Tributes of Arena 09 Category:The Tributes of Arena 10 Category:The Tributes of Arena 11 Category:District 8 Category:Deceased characters